What's Going On?
Hey What's Going On 'is an original ''Doc McStuffins song. It normally appears in stories in which "Time for Your Checkup" is not performed, beginning in the show's second season. Lyrics Doc: Hey what's going on? Tell me what's wrong. I know there's something we can do. It might not be clear and that's why I'm here, Tell me what's bothering you. Got something on your mind Don't you keep it inside. You're gonna be fine. Hey tell me what's wrong and what's going on? The Wicked King and the Mean Queen Doc: Hey what's going on? Tell us what's wrong. I know there's something we can do. The Wicked King: It might not be clear and that's why I'm here, Tell me what's bothering you. Both: Got something on your mind, don't you keep it inside. You're gonna be fine. Hey tell us what's wrong and what's going on? Sproingo Boingo Takes the Leap Sproingo Boingo: Hey what's going on? Tell us what's wrong. We know there's something we can do. Stuffy: It may not be clear, and that's why we're here. Tell us what's bothering you. Both: Got something on your mind, don't you keep it inside. You're gonna be fine. Hey tell us what's wrong and what's going on? Rockstar Ruby and the Toys Doc: Hey what's going on? Tell me what's wrong. I know there's something we can do. Lambie: It might not be clear and that's why I'm here, Tell me what's bothering you. Both: Got something on your mind, don't you keep it inside. You're gonna be fine. Hey tell us what's wrong and what's going on? A Day Without Cuddles Chilly: Hey what's going on? Tell me what's wrong. Sir Kirby: I know there's something we can do. Stuffy: It might not be clear. That's why I'm here. Sir Kirby: Tell me what's bothering you. All Three: Got something on your mind, don't you keep it inside. You're gonna be fine. Hey tell us what's wrong and what's going on? '''Doc's Dream Team Lambie: Hey what's going on? Tell us what's wrong. All Toys: We know there's something we can do. It might not be clear and that's why we're here, Tell us what's bothering you. Got something on your mind. Don't you keep it inside. You're gonna be fine. Hey tell us what's wrong and what's going on? Azbio the Star Pickles: Hey what's going on? Tell me what wrong. I know there's something we can do. Bubble Monkey: It may not be clear, and that's why I'm here. Tell me what's bothering you. Both: Got something on your mind, don't you keep it inside. You're gonna be fine. Hey tell us what's wrong and what's going on? Episodes where it's sung *Bronty's Twisted Tail *Think Pink *Karate Kangaroos *Big Head Hallie *Rosie the Rescuer *Take Your Doc to Work Day *Chilly and the Dude *The Wicked King and the Mean Queen *Doc's Busy Day * Hide and Eek! *Hazel Has a Sleepover *Sproingo Boingo Takes the Leap *Commander No *Rockstar Ruby and the Toys * A Day Without Cuddles! * Boxed In * Top Lamb * Doc's Dream Team * Queen of Thrones * Swimmer's Belly * Nurse's Office * Moo-Moo's Tutu Boo Boo * Mind Over Matter * Goal! * Blast Off to the Unknown! * Runaway Love * Azbio the Star * Posion Purple Bella * What a Bully! The Things Toys Didn't Want to Tell Doc Until the Song Performs * Bronty's Twisted Tail - Bronty was afraid to tell Doc about his tail. * Think Pink - Chilly was afraid to show his friends himself after turning pink * Rosie the Rescuer - Doc wanted to know why Rosie was panicking. * Doc's Busy Day - Hallie wanted to know why Doc was stressed out from a lot of patients. * Hazel Has a Sleepover - Hazel was afraid to tell Doc about her leaked trunk. * Rockstar Ruby and the Toys - Doc wanted to know why Ruby has stage fright. * A Day Without Cuddles - The toy gang wanted to know why Lambie didn't want to cuddle. * Top Lamb - Doc wants to know why Lambie is upset and not acting her normal self. * Doc's Dream Team - The toy gang wanted to know why Doc wasn't okay. * Swimmer's Belly - Lambie was afraid to tell Doc why her water ballet went wrong. * Nurse's Office - Doc wants to know why Chilly was nervous and not acting his normal self. * Moo-Moo's Tutu Boo Boo - Doc wanted to know why Moo-Moo didn't want to do Ballet anymore. * Mind Over Matter - * Goal! - Sir Kirby was afraid to tell Doc about his arm. * Blast Off to the Unknown! - Trivia * Doc sings this song in most episodes. In some episodes other characters sing it. * The Wicked King sings it with Doc in "The Wicked King and the Mean Queen". * Hallie sings it in "Doc's Busy Day". * Stuffy and Sproingo Boingo sang it in "Sproingo Boingo Takes the Leap". * Lambie sings it with Doc in "Rockstar Ruby and the Toys". * Stuffy, Chilly and Sir Kirby sang it in "A Day Without Cuddles!". * Lambie and the other toys sang it in "Doc's Dream Team" * Pickles and Bubble Monkey sang it in "Azbio the Star". * Ella sang it in "Posion Purple Bella". * In Season 3, this song was rerecorded when Laya DeLeon Hayes replaced Kiara Muhammad for voicing Doc. * Doc's performance in "Top Lamb" is much more muted and gentle than normal, to try to comfort Lambie, and that's the beginning of that version of that song for some more certain episodes. * In "Runaway Love", Lambie stopped the song by telling Doc that there was no time for a song. * Oddly enough some episodes may have the song performed even if some toys had something that make them hurt or affect how they felt, but some hide the boo boo from Doc until she sings the song, and "I Feel Better" wasn't performed. Like in "Moo-Moo's Tutu Boo Boo", when Moo-Moo accidentally got ripped, she didn't want to tell Doc why she didn't want to do Ballet anymore. Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by doc Category:Songs sung by hallie Category:Songs sung by lambie Category:Songs sung by stuffy Category:Doc McStuffins Songs Category:Songs sung by chilly Category:Original Songs